


Rock the Boat

by gritsinmisery



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon.  Water.  No matter how careful he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock the Boat

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Water" Element drabble challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/profile)[**mfuwss**](http://community.livejournal.com/mfuwss/).

Rock the Boat

"Napoleon, you really should retake your seat."

Sighting down the high-powered rifle he held, Napoleon had shut out all external stimuli to zero in on his target. A john-boat on a river was not his preferred sniper platform, and he was rather annoyed with his partner for breaking his concentration. "Quiet, and keep the boat steady. I've done this before."

"I must insist. Can't you hear them?"

"I'm a little busy… Hear what?" Suddenly he noticed Illya was pulling hard against the current, and a roar worked its way through his concentration.

"Rapids, Napoleon. Now sit, before you… Oh, _chyort_."


End file.
